Redescobrindo o amor
by Belabsouza
Summary: O passado não morre, continua incrustado e tatuado em suas mentes até a eternidade, mas o amor pode fazer com que nem tudo seja infeliz, eles podem descobrir que todos possuem uma segunda chance para a ser feliz. Haymitch/Effie


"_A menininha de cabelos ruivos corria por um vasto campo verde, cheios de arvores com copa fechada e frutífera, as rosas brotavam do solo formando um lindo cenário para a felicidade da criança que corria para longe de mim. Ela virou-se sorrindo com os dentes pequenos e branquinhos, sua boneca agarrada ao braço esquerdo e o vestidinho rosa esvoaçando ao vento. Ela deveria ter seus 5 anos de idade, a boca era vermelhinha, nariz fino, seus cachos caiam em cascata pelas costas, e senão fosse por seus olhos cinzentos, poderia jurar que ela era minha cópia na infância._

_-Mamãe! Venha, eu consegui encontrar! –ela berrava para mim, animada. Levei um pequeno choque ao escutá-la me chamar de mãe, mas um sentimento de ternura me engolfou, e eu tentei alcançá-la._

_-Vamos mamãe! Papai e Hygor estão nos esperando! –a garotinha parou, colocando as mãos na cintura em uma verdadeira imitação minha quando fico impaciente. "Soltei uma risada e peguei em sua mão macia, vendo uma marca de nascença não muito estranha aos meus olhos..."_

A música de chamada do meu telefone começou a tocar, meu sono fora interrompido e agora eu só resmungava enquanto me arrastava pelo corredor da minha casa até o primeiro andar onde o aparelho tremia em cima da bancada da cozinha. Pisquei os olhos com dificuldade tentando enxergar alguma claridade, mas não havia nenhum raio de sol. Deveria ser madrugada ainda, o céu ainda estava escuro, pintado de estrelas brilhantes. Acendi a luz da cozinha, e agarrei o telefone.

-Alô. –minha voz saiu rouca de sono. –Espero que seja algo muito importante para você me ligar às 3:00h da manhã!

Olhei para o meu relógio em formato de flor no centro da cozinha, e vi que era bem mais cedo do que esperava.

-Senhorita Trinket? –a voz do outro lado era autoritária e séria. –A senhorita é namorada do Abernathy?

Fiquei em silencio, processando o que aquela voz tinha acabado de me perguntar. Olhei novamente para fora da janela da cozinha, respirando fundo.

-O que aconteceu com ele? –indaguei, mordendo os lábios para não gritar de raiva. –Ele foi preso? Mataram-no?

O homem do outro lado ficou mudo por alguns segundos para depois gritar com alguma pessoa do outro lado do fone, sua voz saiu abafada- provavelmente uma tentativa para impedir que eu ouça- mas, pude escutar ele dando ordens para que levasse Haymitch para uma cela.

-Senhorita, seu namoradinho foi preso aqui na Capital depois de brigar com doze homens dentro de uma boate. –o delegado falou por fim em voz tediosa. –Ele só será solto se a senhorita pagar a fiança.

Bufei raivosa, apertei a base da bancada cada vez que o homem me elencava o que o meu antigo colega de trabalho tinha realizado em apenas três horas bebendo. De acordo com a autoridade, Haymitch tinha entrado dentro da festa já alcoolizado e acabou brigando com um dos seguranças por ele ter negado sua entrada em uma ala vip. Revirei meus olhos, xingando-o por me incluir em um episódio tão ridículo.

-Senhor, estou indo à delegacia. –interrompi seu discurso com uma voz letal. Desliguei o telefone, e subi as escadas para ir mudar de roupa. Olhei para o espelho do banheiro, vendo uma mulher pálida, ruiva e cansada. Logo depois da revolução, eu voltei à Capital para construir minha nova vida, trabalhando no novo governo. Eu tinha um cargo elevado, era uma das secretárias privadas da presidente, ganhava bem e minha vida social estava estável. Mas eu me senti só, pensei que seria feliz com meu esforço profissional. Porém, eu estava errada, eu sentia saudades do tempo do tempo em que eu era apenas uma mulher da Capital, vestida de peruca e cheia de badulaques pelo corpo. Podia ver minha tatuagem dourada pelas minhas costas quando eu me despi. Naquele tempo, eu era alienada. Não sabia o mal cometido pelo autoritário Snow. Engoli em seco ao lembrar a quantidade de sangue que eu vira naquela prisão antes de Haymitch me retirar do cativeiro.

-Calma, Effie! –sussurrei para mim mesma. –Está tudo bem.

Penteei meus cabelos e fiz um coque no topo de minha cabeça, deixando alguns cachos cobrindo meu rosto. Passei minha maquiagem não muito chamativa como antigamente. Hoje em dia, a moda era quanto mais simples, mais elegante. Acho que o povo da Capital está aderindo ao estilo dos outros distritos o que foi muito sofrido para mim quando joguei minha peruca rosa no lixo. Vestindo apenas uma saia de cintura alta preta e uma blusa de cetim branca, olhei-me no espelho novamente enquanto colocava meus saltos vermelho altíssimos. Agarrei minha carteira, pegando meu cartão magnético para pagar a fiança do meu ex-colega de trabalho, e sai de dentro de casa, dirigindo meu carro até a delegacia. Podia vero céu abrindo-se em um leque de cores escarlate, e o cheiro da manhã bater contra o meu rosto.

Estacionei em frente ao edifício da justiça, e entrei com sentindo o cheiro de bebida e vomito na entrada do lugar, havia duas adolescentes de olhos vermelhos e inchados sentadas desajeitamente nos degraus, um delas tinha a maquiagem borrada e me senti um pouco mal ao ver a situação decadente da outra. Engoli em seco e entrei no local escutando sons de telefone e um falatório ecoando pelo ambiente frio. Um dos funcionários vestidos de farda retirou os olhos de uma pilha de papel, e olhou para mim dos pés a cabeça. Ele empertigou-se na cadeira, e me chamou até o balcão principal.

-Posso ajudá-la,senhora? –perguntou ele polidamente.

-Sim, claro... –gaguejei ao ver um homem de barba grisalha cambalear em minha direção. Enruguei o nariz ao sentir seu cheiro fedido. Sua roupa era rasgada, e seu cabelo azul desgrenhado. –Ah...eu gostaria de pagar a fiança para o Sr. Abernathy.

O rapaz assentiu, procurando no computador a quantia. Afastei-me do balcão ao ver o bêbedo vomitar em cima dele, meu estomago embrulhou. Um dos policias agarrou os braços do senhor, e o puxou em direção a uma das salas sem janelas.

-Ah sim, o senhor que quase matou o segurança! –o funcionário exclamou surpreendido. –Ele é bem forte,não é senhorita?

Encarei-o dura, e acho que ele entendeu que eu não estava de brincadeira. O rapaz pigarreou confuso, e imprimiu a soltura. Em poucos segundos, ele me guiou por um corredor escuro, cheio de portas e salinhas pequenas. No final dela, havia uma porta de aço, com uma tranca automática. O funcionário colocou a mão sobre o mini computador, e a com um estalo as portas se abriram dando passagem a um grande salão cheio de celas prateadas. Algumas estavam vazias, outras com presos de olhos caídos e vagos. Parei para observar uma mulher vestida de preto, esquelética e de olhos doentios. Ela sorriu para mim, e meu corpo tremeu.

-A senhorita não pode parar de andar. –o rapaz entrou na frente da minha visão, e me puxou novamente pelo final de um corredor. A cela de Haymitch era uma das ultimas, ele estava deitado sobre uma cama presa a parede, seu braço em cima dos olhos de modo relaxado. Senão fosse pelos respingos de sangue em sua blusa, podia jurar ele não tinha feito nada.

-Sr. Abernathy? –o rapaz chamou-o, colocando uma das chaves de formato angular na fechadura. O homem xingou um impropério, e levantou para discutir com o rapaz, mas ao me ver, ele deu um sorriso maldoso. Haymitch continuava o mesmo, a mesma aparência alcoólica, um dos olhos estava roxo e com uma bolsa de sangue embaixo.

-Olha quem está aqui! Olá,queridinha. –falou ele, irônico. Suspirei cansada com aquela ceninha, e pedi para o rapaz trazê-lo.

-Por que você falou que eu era sua namorada? –perguntei com a voz baixa para ele, meu maxilar parecia trincar. Ele deu uma risadinha sarcástica, e virou o rosto para me encarar, seu cheiro não era um dos melhores, uma mistura de suor, cevada e sangue.

-Acho que aquela peruca rosa afetou permanente seu cérebro, queridinha. –rebateu ele, com sua voz ácida o que me deu mais vontade ainda de esmurrar a cabeça dele em direção as colunas de ferro. –Eu não tenho ninguém na Capital para me resgatar! Além do mais, eu tinha que dizer que eu estava dormindo com uma funcionário da Capital para eles me deixarem fazer uma ligação.

Minha expressão de ultraje e surpresa deve ter sido muito engraçada para ele, pois Haymitch sorria com satisfação pela minha irritação. Ele era um idiota completo, isso ninguém podia negar, nem mesmo Peeta que era o melhor amigo dele. Bufei dando às costas para ele, e pisando fundo para fora daquela prisão. O funcionário da delegacia parecia muito confuso com minha atitude, mas permaneceu calado até a assinatura de Haymitch ser escrita nas papeladas. Quando nós saímos, o sol já estava sob nossas cabeças, os raios de sol quase me cegaram momentaneamente, mas eu não liguei para isso. Eu apenas me virei, e lasquei um tapa no rosto de Haymitch na frente de todos os policiais que nos encararam estarrecidos. Acho que eu mesma fiquei impressionada com minha coragem, aquilo era deselegante, mas ele tinha me ofendido.

Ele me olhou chocado por um momento, pousando a mão em cima do local vermelho. Minha respiração era descompensada, tentava ao máximo reduzir minha raiva pelo sorriso que os lábios finos de Haymitch esboçou.

-Está com algum problema, senhorita? –questionou um dos policias musculosos, apertando o cabo da arma na cintura, pronta para me ajudar com o homem ao meu lado.

-Não, não se meta em assuntos de casal, meu rapaz... –Haymitch respondeu ao rapaz que rosnou algo antes de voltar sua atenção aos colegas de trabalho.

-Finalmente, você aprendeu a se defender sozinha, princesa! –exclamou ele, irônico. Lancei um olhar frio a ele, e caminhei em direção ao meu carro. Meu salto batia contra o asfalto fazendo minha cabeça rodopiar, peguei minha chave na bolsa e abri a porta, olhando para Haymitch que entrava no lado do passageiro com o maldito sorriso estampado, seus olhos brilhando de felicidade. Como ele conseguia ser tão insuportável?, pensei ao sentar ao seu lado.

-Não toque em nada, não me dirija a palavra até que eu coloque você no trem para o distrito 12, ouviu? –ordenei a ele, colocando o cinto de segurança. Ele levantou as mãos no ar como se tivesse rendido, e deu de ombros.

-Tudo que você quiser, queridinha. –disse ele, olhando para fora da janela aberta. E foi assim durante todo o caminho até a estação de trem que começava a ficar cheia de viajantes. Podia ver homens vestidos de ternos conversando em celulares, mulheres executivas andando de um lado para o outro com bolsas caras, crianças correndo para dentro das portas circulares. Parei no estacionamento, e ficamos em silencio até que eu quebrei, pegando um punhado de dinheiro da minha bolsa.

-Não preciso de seu dinheiro, Trincket. –sibilou ele quando me viu esticando algumas notas para ele. Ele me fitava sério, seu olho roxo ainda estava bem feio, e eu tive a vontade de cuidar dele. Droga, estou ficando maluca!, reprimi minha vontade olhando para o chão do carro.

-Então, pode ir! –destravei as portas. –Só peço para não me envolver mais em suas brigas, eu tenho uma reputação a zelar e o senhor está...

Ele gargalhou friamente, balançando a cabeça.

-O que é tão engraçado? –questionei com um tom calmo.

-Eu não vou estragar sua vidinha patética, Trincket! Até porque não queremos que você seja vista com um homem do distrito 12, não é? Você continua tão superficial quanto você acostumava usar aquelas perucas. –as palavras deles saíram venenosas, e aquilo me fez recuar um pouco no assento.

Ele não me encarou, saiu do carro e bateu a porta com força, me assustando. Ainda em choque, vi a silhueta dele sumir pela multidão. Senti algo molhado escorrer pelas minhas bochechas, e passei as mãos. Eu estava chorando. Eu estava chorando por causa das palavras dele... meu coração se apertou contra o peito. Engoli minha saliva com dificuldade, engasgando com os meus soluços. O que estava acontecendo comigo? Eu nunca choro por nada. Mas aquelas palavras de Haymitch foram como uma facada na minha auto-estima baixa e minha solidão. Eu era superficial, por isso ninguém gostava de mim. Fiquei parada no carro, chorando compulsivamente até meu celular tocar dentro da minha bolsa. Era uma mensagem da prefeitura, perguntando o motivo do meu atraso. Enxuguei minhas lágrimas e retoquei minha maquiagem para esconder os olhos vermelhos e dirigir pelas ruas barulhentas da Capital para trabalhar.


End file.
